


Extracts from the Diary of Rene 'Aramis' d'Herblay, aged 19 and a third

by choctopus



Series: You'll meet some of the best friends of your life at Uni. [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Diary/Journal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choctopus/pseuds/choctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aramis has a crush on his new best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracts from the Diary of Rene 'Aramis' d'Herblay, aged 19 and a third

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU where our companions the musketeers are instead a group of rowdy students at a British university (because that's the environment your author has knowledge of)  
> In this part, Porthos and Aramis are freshers, and university offers so much opportunity for new experiences.  
> Later instalments planned.

13th November - 12:30pm  
So, the social happened, loads of fun, everyone's costumes were great and stuff, and I had a really good time! I mean I spent a lot of the night just sort of hanging around Porthos I guess and that sounds really bad but  
well the point is  
The point is he kissed me.

I can't believe I actually got to write that.

Soooo yeah. I was sort of hovering around him quite a bit. And people kept buying everyone drinks so it got pretty messy pretty quickly; one of the other freshers had to be taken home because he'd started throwing up. And then - I don't know what actually started it - Porthos got in an argument with someone and the guy was getting in his face, and it's not like Porthos' fuse is terribly long so I interceded. Just got between them before Porthos could throw a punch, reminded him that it'd be pretty pants to get barred from the student union before the end of first semester etc etc.  
The guy was trying to keep the fight going for some reason so I just dragged Porthos off before it got too heated and tried to calm him down. We agreed that probably if we stayed he'd just find someone else to hit.  
So we headed off, got some cheesy chips. Walked back to Porthos's halls. And then he asks me in for a bit to eat my food, just hang out I guess, and we're sat on his bed, chatting about anything and everything and I blurted out something about that crush I had on Tom G in my GCSE maths class and how I'd never actually kissed a guy even though I'd wanted to...  
The look Porthos gave me. The last time I saw him give something even close to that look it was a stuffed crust spicy meat feast pizza, and ten minutes later he'd eaten the whole thing.  
Somehow I got this very definite feeling that my interest is returned... 

He kind of pulled himself together and laughed a bit and goes 'How about I help you with that?' and I... Okay I know I said he kissed me, but. I might have grabbed him a bit.  
...  
Oh my god we were so drunk. I haven't even talked to him yet, what if he thinks it was all a horrible mistake and never wants to talk to me again? It's going to make that poker night Athos was planning a bit awkward. I'd better call him or facebook him or something. 

3pm  
I facebooked him. I think we're alright. Transcript anyway;  
Aramis: Hey, how's your head feeling today? I was hanging this morning!  
Porthos: Oh yeah, heads killing me.  
Porthos: Definitely got some blank spots too. We left the union early right?  
Aramis: Yeah, you got in a fight with someone. I thought it was a good idea to get you out before you got kicked out.  
Porthos: Ah yeah I remember now. I dn't know what the guy was upset with me for.  
Aramis: Me neither haha.  
Aramis: So is that the only bit you don't remember?  
Porthos: well, it's a bit fuzzy between buying chips and the kissing  
(n.b. at this point I choked on my dr pepper and had to go have a cigarette)  
Porthos: Aramis? Is everything okay?  
Porthos: should I have pretended it didn't happen are we not going to talk about it?  
Porthos: ... I'm going to come over okay.

 

He found me outside while I was smoking and we talked through it. Just mates.  
But mates with a mutual interest in potentially at some point in the future hooking up I guess? But very secretly as long as he's still got a girlfriend at home.

You ever sit and think 'How is this my actual life?'

29th January  
It actually... actually happened.  
So Porthos' girlfriend came to visit a couple of times before Christmas, and well, they're still together but she's been getting with someone else while he's been away and is fine with him doing the same as long as she doesn't have to hear about it? I'm not sure when they came to this arrangement cus if it was before he moved up here then he's been holding out on me but anyway. Yesterday was when I heard about it and so... well, we know what my self control is like.  
Yeah.  
I'm like 'I've got some Dominoes vouchers do you guys want to come round for pizza and stuff?' when Athos and Porthos and I went for lunch at the SU. So they came round and we were hanging out and stuff. And then Athos was like 'Oh, I've got a 9am lecture I better go.' I mean I thought his 9am lectures were on Mondays but I guess it was a one-off or something. And then there's just Porthos and I and he'd brought some strongbow and we put on a film and I guess one thing led to another 

and we ended up. having sex. a bit. twice.  
I hope no one heard us. 

The hall warden definitely said she wouldn't appreciate other people's sex noises.


End file.
